The One That's Left Behind
by Sarcastic Coffee
Summary: Sam has a row with her conscience, showing how she feels about the events in iOpen A Restaurant,regarding Freddie's new 'feelings' for Carly, behind closed doors. And those events may break her heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters. Unless Dan Schneider is a 13 year old girl. No? Then I don't own iCarly. Comprendez? :)

* * *

The One That's Left Behind

A condescending voice rings in my ears, the sweet tone laced with bitterness. My conscience. Just what I need now. Life's bad enough. Even if Gibby's is doing well and we're getting money, life's still pretty crap being me.

_Freddie never loved you. You were just the open door to Carly._ It hisses.

That's a lie. Or is it? It's probably true. Considering the week's events. But,why me? Why do I get the awful life?

Carly gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. I'm not jealous though. _Yes you are and you know it. _Just for once though, why can't I be the princess, not the scavenger who gets Carly's second best? For once I want to be the golden girl, with the straight A's, a lovely home, a caring family, and the guy I love. Instead I get a mom who doesn't give a shit, a house in a crap hole on the town outskirts, numerous after school detentions because my violence is a coping mechanism, and a broken heart. The best thing in my life in the moment is my business, at Gibby's Restaurant. What did I do to deserve this?

_You see Sam, this is why you shouldn't let your walls down. You're jealous. Because Carly always wins, and every time you release your guard, every stinking time you get something, it will ALWAYS be taken by someone else. This is the story of your life. Walls aren't meant to be broken. Like you were made to never be loved._

It's lying. Someone will love me. Or maybe they won't.

'Is it too late for you to love me'. Those words sting me. Freddie never really got over you did he Carly? And every day, every time he falls deeper in love with you, my heart cracks a little further. Because, deep down inside, I know Freddie once cared for me. Maybe loved me. But not like he obviously loves you. Did he really think he could hide it from me? But even then. He lied to me. But he thinks I don't know, or care.

_Oh no dear Sammy, he knew. He knows. Why do you think he smirked? He knows that you know and that you care. He knows you're upset. It makes him laugh deep inside. I see it hurts you. He knows he broke you. Freddie Benson, Fredward the nub. He's the one that in the end broke your heart. Payback. Vengeance. You've tried to move on with the One Direction boy. You can't and you know it. He's the one that makes you scream in sadness, when you're all alone. But you're not alone __Samantha__. I watch your every move. You know that one day Carly, the Princess, the damsel in distress will be saved by the one you love, Freddie. The knight in shining armour. And do you know what? He'll rescue her, and leave you Sam. You're the demon in this tale. The troll. The unlovable. You'll be left behind. You're scared of it. Being left alone. The last good thing gone. And it might just push you over the edge._

It's right. Melanie, Carly, Even Gibby. Someone will save them. Everyone gets to escape. My actions have come to bite me in the butt. I won't escape. Do you know what Freddie said to me a month after iCarly started? 'Ten years from now, me and Carly will be happy and married. And you'll have a knife in your back. Or be in jail. Probably both.' I'm always left behind. They'll be gone. And it hurts. It scares me. The voice is right.

_He never meant it you know? Not in THAT way. He lied._

The voice is right. 'I love you.' 8 letters. 3 syllables. My dedication. His empty words. Scattered to the wind, like our relationship. Forgotten about. A blip in time. How pointless it is now. Because now Freddie wants Carly. Now I don't fit in the puzzle. One day, they'll get to be happy. And I'll be the piece no one cares about. The one that's always lost. The one that's never found.

The one that's always left behind. And for the first time in a long while. I'm letting a tear slide. I don't care who sees now, who sees me cry. Because my conscience is right. I can't keep fighting the tide or denying the obvious. Everyone else has moved on. And I'm the one that's always left behind.

* * *

**AN: I'll be honest. iOpen A Restaurant was in my opinion crap. Dan was trying too hard to be funny, so he thought reverting back to 2007 would make it funny. It's not. It's like all the character development was thrown out the window. When you add orange squash to water, you can't change it back. It's like that with iCarly. You can't just change back randomly. It's like Freddie had done a complete U-Turn. And it was excruciating to watch. Also, the fact Freddie just changed back to Carly with that comment was horrible. So yeah. That's my rather biased opinion ;) No offence if you actually liked it.**


End file.
